Printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) are commonly used to mount electronic components and to provide electrical interconnections between those components and components external to the PCB. One problem with conventional PCBs is flexing. PCBs flex under the weight of attached electrical components when subject to vibrations, assembly, and handling loads. Ultimately, the PCB with attached electrical components are assembled in a chassis, such as in a computer system. Handling and transit of the chassis assembly can cause PCB flexing under the weight of the components.
Additionally, electrical components are becoming increasingly heavy. Electrical components that are attached to the PCB include, among others, the heat sink and fan assembly which is attached to the central processing unit (CPU). These assemblies often are upwards of a pound or more in weight, putting an increased burden on the PCB.
In an effort to increase electrical component density on the PCB, electrical components may be attached to the PCB using BGA technology. A BGA microprocessor, for example, makes its electrical connection via a solder ball on each connector of the BGA of the electrical microprocessor and the electrical contacts on the surface of the PCB. BGA components require a rigid substrate to which they are attached. In effect, these BGA components are soldered directly to the circuit board without intervening contacts or wires. BGA components commonly incorporate tens or hundreds of solder connections between the ball-grid package and the circuit board. Any appreciable circuit board flexing may cause the solder connections to shear, compress, fatigue, and subsequently break.
There is a significant need in the art to provide a BGA connector that has the ability to flex under various loads to minimize stresses imposed on the solder ball connections.